User blog:Flaming Ice Wolf/Wolf's Top 10 Most Wanted Death Battles
So to celebrate the new season of Death Battle releasing I decided I would post my Top 10 list of wanted Death Battles because why not right? 10: Samurai Jack Vs. Afro Samurai (Samurai Jack Vs. Afro Samurai) So let me just go ahead and say it now, Jack is one of those characters I feel like needed to be in Death Battle for a long time, but very soon in the near future would be the perfect time to use him, after all Samurai Jack WILL be coming back to Adult Swim in around a month from now (although might be better to wait until this last season is over to use him after thinking about it more), personally I don't know much on Afro Samurai other than what I heard around the wiki on occasion so I wouldn't mind Jack fighting someone else either so thats really the only reason this is Number 10 and not higher up on the list. Edited Note: Unfortunately we still don't have Jack in DB after the Samurai Jack finale, perhaps one day. 9: Dimentio Vs. Flowey (Super Paper Mario Vs. Undertale) Back when I first did anything with Undertale I happened to think later on "Would anyone from Undertale really WORK in a Death Battle" then while going through the wiki comments one day I stumbled upon this fight idea and it caught my interest because I hadn't really ever considered a paper mario character (aside from paper mario himself) to be in Death Battle. The power of the Chaos Heart/Pure Hearts vs. The power of the Human Souls, my only issues with this fight happening is they would have to decide which version of Flowey to use when it comes to the souls, I imagine they would use Omega Flowey but maybe they would use Asriel, not sure but depending on which they picked would impact the outcome heavily I imagine. The main reason it is lower on the list is due to like I said before how they would pick which version of Flowey, and trying to figure out how they would animate this fight. Edited Note: Possibly rip this fight due to reality warping characters getting banned and whatnot. 8: Talion Vs. Geralt (Shadow of Mordor Vs. Witcher) Now before I bring up anything about this fight I will say that (unfortunately) I have yet to play a Witcher game, so other than how much Geralt has dealt with (lots obviously) I know nothing else on him really (Thus why it is pretty low on the list) but this idea came to mind a while back after one of my friends asked me who they thought Geralt could fight, and it led to this, I know Geralt has dealt with tons and probably has a lot of weapons to use but you have to think about all the abilities Talion has as well (throwing knives, teleportation, executions, etc.) so it might be a stomp I'm not an expert on this one entirely, still want it though. 7: Lavos Vs. Sin (Chrono Trigger Vs. Final Fantasy X) Honestly I am not sure when I thought of this one but it has become an interesting one to think about, both Final Bosses of their respective games, both have 3 phases, both have enough power to destroy the world (might be debatable for Sin) both of them you have to take out from the inside to get rid of for good, etc. While I would love to see Lavos's Core fighting Braska's Final Aeon, I feel like it would be a lot to animate and there is one detail that has been on my mind since I first thought of this fight...how would either get inside the other, the entrance to getting inside Lavos is pretty small and Sin while big still wouldn't have enough room for Lavos to go inside I feel. This would have to be a reasonably long fight if it were to happen (odds are around Goku Vs Superman length) so while I want it...doubt it will happen any time soon as awesome as it'd be. 6: Bill Cipher Vs. Discord (Gravity Falls Vs. My Little Pony) I'm just going to flat out say it, I LOVE the thought of reality warping/breaking Death Battles and this one could certainly fit the BILL (Puns Glorious Puns!), anyway just the thought of all out chaos breaking lose in a Death Battle is an idea I can get behind, and I will note that while I don't care for MLP (don't hate it, don't like it, just kind of there) Discord is one of the characters I wouldn't mind being in Death Battle. Edited Note: Also possibly rip this fight due to reality warping characters getting banned and whatnot. 5: Alex Vs. Cole (Prototype Vs. Infamous) Honestly this is a fight I know many people want, and I am one of them, kinda surprised it hasn't happened by now, who knows maybe that will change soon. Either way good vs. evil (or evil vs. evil but I expect they would use the good version of Cole) Conduit vs. Blacklight Virus, Electricity/Ice vs. Biomass Manipulation, also at first I thought it was kind of a stomp in Alex's favor (still kind of do) but then I learned supposedly Alex has a weakness to electricity so...there's that. 4: Alucard Vs. Dio Brando (Hellsing Vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Another popular one I know I'm not alone on, might as well start off by saying, TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged voice actor for Alucard or riot, that aside, I do love the idea of seeing Dio going toe to toe with "a REAL fucking vampire", Dio would put up a hell of a fight but I honestly feel like Alucard would come out on top, less for some reason they used Heaven Ascension Dio but....I don't think they would use that. Either way, murder, bloodshed, hilarious jokes, ZA WARUDO!, whats not to love? Edited Note: Looking back I wouldn't be apposed to Alucard Vs. Spawn either 3: Magus Vs. Ghirahim (Chrono Trigger Vs. Legend of Zelda) This is an interesting one to me that I don't see people mention much, not sure if it's just me that likes this idea or what but I personally feel Magus can do pretty well against Ghirahim if you take into account everything Magus has (as both a character when he is in your party and as a boss) Magus in his boss form had the powerful Barrier spell which would shift elemental weaknesses absorbing elemental damage that wasn't his weakness (If you used Lightning damage while his weakness was Fire it wouldn't do anything to him) and gave him high physical defenses, meanwhile while some might think it would be unfair to give Magus this odds are, Ghirahim has been shown to use magic of different kinds before as well (Electricity, Fire beams of light from the sky, Even Summon Tornadoes), so depending on how you look at it it could be more fair than you think, but at the same time theres the matter of the logic behind some of Magus's moves like black hole which is....a black hole. All in all I want this fight because personally I feel its the best choice for Ghirahim...plus lets be honest, Chrono Trigger is another series Death Battle has ignored for a while and I HOPE that changes soon. 2: Asura Vs. Atrocitus (Asura's Wrath Vs. DC) Asura has always been an interesting character to imagine in Death Battle due to his ridiculous amount of power that lead to most opponents either being to weak or just way to strong, then people on the wiki started bringing up this fight, and between all the debating over who would win and why I came to love this idea, honestly I feel Asura comes out on top due to basically limitless rage and because of the way the Red Lantern Ring works, would the fight last a while due to Atrocitus being able to absorb his anger to fuel himself? Oh very much so, but from what I've heard if the ring decides someone else is even ANGRIER than the current wearer it will just up and leave the user and go to the angrier one which could very well happen in Asura's case, I heard mention of it potentially being destroyed from taking in to much rage as well but I'm not entirely sure if that is true or not. Even if they didn't go with Atrocitus losing the ring and being killed after, there is still the matter of all of Asura's forms (don't even get me started on Asura the Destructor), depending on what they would allow in this fight would really decide who wins in my opinion, honestly I'm not quite sure how powerful Atrocitus is, I do feel like he'd probably be able to take on Asura in his base form, maybe even a form or two after that but afterwards I feel it tips in Asura's favor. Honorable Mentions Decided to pick 5 specific ones for this, some that I wouldn't mind seeing but don't want as much as the others Jenny Vs. Robotboy (My Life as a Teenage Robot Vs. Robotboy) While I wouldn't mind this one for nostalgia sake, I feel like it might be to similar to Megaman Vs. Astro Boy in terms of how the fight would go. Zer0 Vs. Genji (Borderlands Vs. Overwatch) I love the idea of this fight but there are just way to many factors to account for with Zer0 due to the way Borderlands is with its many weapons and the skill trees. Gill Vs. Algol (Street Fighter Vs. Soul Calibur) This fight is among ones I want but I know it is a stomp in Gill's favor due to revival hax and whatnot Reptile Vs. Aeon (Mortal Kombat Vs. Soul Calibur) While I like the idea of this fight I just personally am not very interested in either character, would still be a good fight though. Ryu Vs. Jin (Street Fighter Vs. Tekken) I'll go ahead and say it, I was fine with Ryu Vs. Scorpion when it happened but then realized how much it should have been Jin (especially due to the whole still no Tekken characters in Death Battle yet situation), but I REALLY don't feel like seeing another returning combatant any time soon after having two returning combatants in Season 3 mostly due to how unecessary I felt both of them were (They at least made Pinkie Pie Vs. Deadpool funny so I can let that one slide somewhat but Shadow Vs. Mewtwo was both uneeded and not that good an episode imo). Edited Note: How many returning combatants have we had since I made this...looks like only 2, now if only one of them hadn't been Batman again. With all of those out of the way though.... 1: Sir Auron Vs. Kratos Aurion (Final Fantasy X Vs. Tales of Symphonia) I'm sure most if not all of us have one fight we thought of at some point that we want more than any others...well this is mine, for those of you wondering potential connections here other than both of them being swordsmen, both mysteriously show up to help the main hero/heroes at the start of the story, both lost someone dear to them which led them to eventually getting vengeance on the people/person that led to there deaths (Lord Braska for Auron, Anna for Kratos), both aren't what they seem which is eventually revealed in the story (Auron being an Unsent while Kratos is an Angel), and honestly there is several more connections but I don't feel like listing every little thing because otherwise we would be here a while, connections aside though part of the reason I want this fight over others is due to them having ways around the issue of "you decide what weapons and armor and etc. they have" such as you being able to fight both of them as bosses one way or another (hell you fight kratos 3 times in symphonia alone) so you could just use those to decide what they have and can use. Honestly this fight is personally hard for me to decide who might win, Kratos for sure has the experience due to how old he is, while Auron certainly might have the better skills (like Full Break), so personally I say it is a pretty even fight, which I would MUCH rather see compared to some stomp fights we've had recently. If you decided to read everything, well thanks! If you want to let me know what you think of my list! Category:Blog posts